Lonely Internet Addict
by kittakat90
Summary: Rin is a natural loner; She doesn't like people and her only way of socializing is through the Internet. But what happens when she realizes that her best online friend might be just a bit more than that? A RinxLen fic rated T for language.
1. A New Friend

Chapter 1 - A new friend

I yawn as I open the door to my house and go inside, not bothering to say anything. If my parents care, they'll check to see if it's me. If they don't, well, it's not my fault if some serial killer enters our house and my parents think it's me and we all die. Then the killer dissapears and we end up on the TV as 'The unnatentive parents who let a serial killer in their house'. Nice story, right?

I stop my mind from going further. That's just the way I usually think. I don't really care about anything. I mean, the world could end tomorrow and I wouldn't give a damn. I don't have friends, because I mostly chat with people on some online game thingies and my classmates have all given up on me after they realized I don't want their attention. My parents tried really hard to get me to socialize with other people, but they gave up as well eventually. They say it's just this teenage stage of my life and I'll come around as I grow up. Honestly, I wouldn't bet on it. Anyway, right now, I'm content with my life as it is.

It takes me half an hour to do all of my homework. Another defining trait of mine. People say I'm very smart. _I_ say understanding mathematics is supposed to be something normal. It's easy. Really easy. And logical. And it makes a lot of sense, so I remember it easily. I also like to write. I can spend hours on some random story or poem I write to make it flawless, even though I've never showed my stories to anyone. But I suck at drawing. I'll usually imagine such a nice picture and spend days placing everything correctly inside my head, then, when I believe I have the image in my mind perfectly arranged and pick up a pencil, it dissapears on me. Just like that. And I end up trying to draw what I remember, but nothing comes out of it.

As I close my notebooks and slide my chair over to my laptop I can't help but wonder who will I find online today. Meh. It's just rento25, the guy I first talked to yesterday. He seems pretty awesome. And he lets me beat the crap out of him without quitting. (I like fighting games, so what?) So I quickly challenge him and turn on my in-game chat.

***Chat Mode***

zippo36: Hey

rento25: Hey. What's up?

zippo36: Beating the shit out of you. :P

rento25: Meh, you know I didn't accept your challenge yet.

zippo36: *yawns*But you will. At some point you will. And when that happens, I'll be here, ready to kick your ass. So, better sooner than later, right? ^.^

rento25: You know that I could log out right now and leave you begging for me to come back, right?

zippo36: Yep. You could. But you won't.

rento25: ... *defeated sigh* You're right. I won't. I'd rather have my ass kicked by you than do my homework.

zippo36: Homework?

rento25: Yeah, homework. Are you actually an alien, unaware of the struggle that people go through?xD

zippo36: xD Well, not exactly (although I secretly wish I was), but my homework is already done.

rento25: Let's stop this homework talk before we both go insane.

zippo36: K. Accepting my challenge or not?

*rento25 accepts your challenge*

*you beat the crap out of rento25 1 time, 2 times... 58 battles won by zippo36!*

rento25: Owwwwww. I got myself hurt again. And I didn't even win a single battle! I'm starting to believe you're some sort of god.

zippo36:*LOLs for a few minutes* Nope. I'm not a god. I'm just waaaaay better than you.

rento25: Really? Then, if you're so much better than me, will you mind teaching me some stuff? :3

zippo36: I guess I could. It's not like I have better stuff to do anyway.

*zippo36 teaches rento25 some stuff for a couple of hours*

rento25: Wow. You're good at this. Thanks a lot. But I have to go. My homework isn't going to get done by itself.

zippo36: *pouts* I hoped you wouldn't leave so soon. But anyway. See you tomorrow, I guess?

rento25: Yeah, I'll probably be online tomorrow as well. Bye!

zippo36: Bye!

*you spend the next couple hours beating up dummies*

***Out of chat mode***

I never thought I'd be so relaxed while talking to someone. And even to the point of teaching him to fight better! Although I think it's partly because, while I'm surfing the net, people don't have to know what I look like, or who I am, or what I actually do. Still, this rento guy really is awesome.

Since it's almost bedtime, I hurry to change into my pajamas and, while doing so, I look at myself in the mirror. I'm pretty short, with blonde hair and light blue eyes, what people would call 'attractive'. But I'm also flat-chested, which usually shatters their 'attractive' impression of me. I don't really care either way. I'm fine with the way I look.

"Riiiiiiin!" I hear my mother yelling from downstairs. Communication in this huge house _really_ is hard.

"Yeeeeeeeeah?" I yell back.

"Are you sleeeeeeping?" Yeah, mom, I'm talking to you in my sleep. Duh.

"I'll be sleeeeeping sooooooooon!" I don't bother to tell her I can't exactly answer her if I'm asleep, because that would lead to a longer conversation, and longer conversations should be carried face-to-face, not by yelling at each other. Anyway, I'm not planning on going to sleep, so I start reading and when my mom comes to check on me, pretend to be sleeping soundly, a really useful skill around here. Then I carry on reading.

I feel drowsy. Taking a glance at the clock reveals why: it's well past 1 AM. Oops! I quickly place the book back on its shelf and throw myself on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Classmates and a Twin

Chapter 2: Classmates and a Twin

The door to my classroom flies open and I enter, soaking wet, mumbling some kind of greeting to my class, who stare at me like they've just seen me grow a tail or something. Maybe I actually did. Or maybe it's just that I look like I went for a swim right before I came into the room. Honestly, not taking an umbrella was a bad idea. But it was sunny when I left home. The mid-autumn weather is really weird.

Taking off my hoodie and shaking my head in a failed attempt to dry my hair, I go to my seat and start taking out my books. Thankfully, they're unharmed. After finishing fiddling with my books, I look around. As usual, my older classmates know to keep their distance. The new transferred ones still look at me. Oh, well. They'll understand to leave me alone eventually. I take my time examining my class.

The first in my class is me. After me comes a girl called Gumi. From the few words we've exchanged, I felt that she was a nice girl. And really smart. She's usually the first to answer questions. Me? I never answer unless the teacher picks me. I don't like standing out. Anyway, this Gumi would have made a nice friend. She hangs around this tiny boy named Piko, along with an equally tiny redhead called Miki. The three of them are together most of the time and I think that's really convenient for Piko and Miki, since they seem very shy. Gumi usually does the talking for them. And God forbid the two of them being paired up with anyone else! They freak out and ask the teacher to put them together. They're too weird.

Then there are the two transfer ones that came here this year. The first one is Miku. She looks older than she actually is. And she's way too cheery for my tastes. I don't think I've ever seen that girl frown for more than five seconds. She's always like: "Let's all be friends!" and "Why don't we all go somewhere?" and always has this wide grin on her face and that makes it really hard for me to take her seriously. No offense, Miku, you probably have a great personality, but cheerfulness doesn't suit me at all.

And the last one on my list is a certain Len. A certain Kagamine Len, actually. He was the only one that actually piqued my interest, although I've never talked to him. Why? First, we have the same goddamn name. It's weird however I think about it. Although in the past weeks, I've somehow gotten used to it. Second, I have to admit that we kinda look alike. I mean, blonde hair, blue eyes, roughly the same height, they're traits I can't ignore. And we even have the same birthday! Seriously, I've got a classmate that could easily pass as my twin. When I think about the odds of that happening, I wonder why me of all the other billions of people. Third, he seems to be a loner like me. I've never seen him talk with our classmates much. Or he's got friends outside of school. That could be possible, but, honestly, I don't think so. I'm usually good at telling people's personalities, and he gives off a lonely air. It makes me wonder if that's how I must seem to my classmates. And fourth, he seems very smart, too. And by smart I mean that I get the feeling he could easily beat Gumi to second place in class, maybe even snatch the first place away from me. Although the only way to tell for sure would be to actually talk to him longer.

By the time I'm done reanalyzing my classmates, the lunch bell rings. I hurry outside, on my spot beside a big tree in the park. Then I unpack my lunch and start munching on it. Yum. This sandwich is good... Crap. Gumi, along with Miki and Piko are heading toward me. I take one more bite of my delicious sandwich and quickly leave. I don't want those two around. Searching for some empty spot in the schoolyard is quite a challenge and I don't manage to find a silent place. Seriously, it seems like the whole school suddenly decided to gather around the usually peaceful areas. None of my usual spots are free. Defeated, I plop down on the grass. Ouch. I'll probably bruise my hip. Looking around me, I notice Miku with a group of people around her about twenty feet away and Len, who's much closer than she is. Well, at least it's not the other way round, because I'm not going to move from this place until I finish my sandwich.

...Ugh. I feel their stares. Both Miku and Len are curiously looking at me, while I'm struggling to pretend I don't notice them. But this is too much. I lift my head and look at Miku, who hurries to appear interested in some random patch of grass. Next up, I stare at Len, hoping he'll give up as well. But he holds my gaze. He's acting like I haven't just caught him staring at me. Deciding it's pointless to argue with him, I look down at my half-eaten sandwich. Then, although he's a few feet away, I hear him whisper: "You knew we were watching you. I felt it, you know. I'm good at telling people's emotions." So he knew, huh? Wait... Now that I think about it, this is the first time we actually talked. If a quick whisper could be called a conversation.

The rest of the day passes quickly. I finish my homework, then I sleep for a couple of hours. For some reason, I feel exhausted. But I look forward to kicking rento's ass. No extra sleep for me today. I open my laptop, and to my surprise... he's offline. Oh well, liar. You'll be getting kicked even harder today if you log on. Just wait until I notice you...

* * *

A/N: **I've noticed disclaimers on some stories, so I realized I didn't have any in mine, so there it is: I'm pretty sure I don't own Vocaloid nor their character designs. Now, thanks for reading something you already knew xD.**

**Next, I apologize if any Miku, Miki or Piko fans feel offended. I just wanted to have one of those forever cheerful types and also two way-too-shy kids.(I actually really like Piko) So, yeah, please don't take it as an offense.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I like it when people appreciate my stories, but constructive criticism is also welcome. If there are any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them as soon as I can!**


End file.
